A Grandchild At Last
by tinylexie
Summary: Cygnus and Druella go to St. Mungo's to meet Draco after he is born. Side story to "The Baby Boy." Part of the Dead Babies series.


**Author's Note****: This takes place in between Chapters 6 and 7 of "The Baby Boy."**

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's taking them so long to get here," Narcissa said to her husband in a voice that reflected both her nervous and her desire to get this meeting over with as quickly as possible. "My mother has constantly been on my case about when I was finally going to give her a grandchild, and now that Draco is here, she's taking her sweet time to meet him."<p>

"Don't let her get to you, Narcissa," Lucius spoke, his voice soothing. "It's going to be just fine."

"I just wish she and my father would get here already," Narcissa grumbled as she sat up straighter in her hospital bed and adjusted little Draco in her arms.

Lucius, who was standing beside Narcissa's bed, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

Narcissa could not help but smile back. She really was glad to have her husband with her.

The door to Narcissa's private hospital room suddenly banged open, and Cygnus and Druella Black came walking into the room.

Cygnus's face didn't reveal anything as he caught sight of his daughter and the baby that she was holding. No doubt he had only came on his wife's insistence that he see his first grandchild at least once.

Druella's face, on the other hand, was beaming with pleasure; and for once in her life, she actually looked sweet and caring.

"Let me see him," Druella said happily as she held out her arms to take Draco from her daughter.

Narcissa carefully handed her newborn son over to her mother.

Draco, who had been sleeping, opened his eyes and looked up at this new person that was holding him. He didn't, however, make any sounds.

For some reason, Draco was only restless and loud at night. During the day, on the other hand, he was a perfectly content newborn.

In many ways already, Draco was reminding Narcissa of his father.

"He's so beautiful," Druella spoke. "He's so perfect. Have you decided yet on a name for him?"

"Draco," Narcissa answered.

"That's a constellation name," Druella remarked, looking over at her son-in-law. "I must admit, Lucius, that is a surprise to me, especially considering that Narcissa was not named after a constellation."

Narcissa stiffened slightly, but she otherwise betrayed no emotion.

Lucius betrayed even less than his wife. "I wanted to continue the Black family tradition," he said simply. "I thought it was a nice one."

"That's sweet of you, Lucius," Druella smiled. She then turned to look at her daughter. "You really are a lucky woman, Narcissa."

"I know, Mother," Narcissa replied, glancing over at her husband and giving him a smile of her own.

"Cygnus, come meet your grandson," Druella then spoke.

Cygnus stretched his neck just enough to catch sight of the little bundle of blankets in his wife's arms.

"I've seen him now with my own eyes," Cygnus said. "That was all I wanted to do."

Druella just shrugged her shoulders, clearly not surprised by her husband's lack of interest. Druella, after all, had been the main parent in her daughters' lives. Cygnus had only stepped in when they had truly needed a stern lecture.

Druella then directed her attention back to her daughter.

"Cygnus and I did not know at first whether or not to take your letter as a joke or as something serious," Druella remarked. "We had not even known that you were pregnant, Cissy. Then, all of a sudden, we receive a letter telling us to come to St. Mungo's to meet our grandson."

Druella's voice was not as harsh as it would have been if she had not still been holding Draco, but her displeasure was clear.

"I wanted to first make sure that everything was going to be all right with Draco before I said anything," Narcissa responded.

"You were worried that little Draco here was going to be another disappointment, weren't you?" Druella sneered. "I can't say I blame you, though. How many babies did you lose again?"

Narcissa bit her lip and she blinked her eyes a few times, but she otherwise managed to keep her composure.

"That's enough," Lucius said to Druella, his voice soft but dangerous. "I won't tolerate you speaking to Narcissa that way. She is my wife, which means that I expect for her to be treated with respect."

Druella looked surprised by her son-in-law's reaction. "My apologies, Lucius. I meant no offense to you."

"It was_ Narcissa_ you offended, not me," Lucius hissed, "and that's where my problem lies."

"Now, Lucius," Cygnus spoke, "there's no reason to get angry over this. Narcissa knew when she married you that it was her duty to produce you an heir. You're allowed to be upset that it look her so long to finally give you one."

"The loss of Ara and the other babies was not Narcissa's fault," Lucius snarled at his father-in-law, "and I won't tolerate you or your wife trying to apply otherwise. You have your grandchild. Be satisfied with that."

Cygnus flushed slightly, but he didn't press the matter further when he saw the murderous glint in Lucius's eyes.

"Ara?" Druella spoke in a questioning voice.

"Our daughter," Narcissa said. "That was what we decided to name her. I've told you this already, Mother."

"The stillborn?" Druella asked in confirmation.

"Yes, Mother, the stillborn," Narcissa sighed. "Her name was Ara. It was Lucius's idea to name her that."

Druella was clearly taken aback by this news.

"Well," she finally managed to say, turning to look at her son-in-law, "that was very nice of you, Lucius, especially considering that it had been a stillborn. You didn't have to give it a name."

Lucius walked over to Druella so quickly that she visibly stiffened in fear, clearly believing that he was about ready to strike her.

Cygnus made to step forward to his wife's defense, but a glare from Lucius kept him in place.

Lucius took Draco from Druella's arms, even though he made sure to be as gentle as possible so that he didn't accidentally hurt his son.

He wouldn't have Draco suffering just because he was angry with Druella.

"You've seen your grandson," Lucius spoke, his voice deceptively calm. "Now you and your husband may go. Narcissa and Draco both need their rest, and you're keeping them from it."

"Of course, Lucius," Druella responded, looking at her son-in-law with both nervousness and surprise.

"Let's go then," Cygnus said as he turned and left the room. It was clear that he didn't want to get in a confrontation with the combative blond.

Druella gave Lucius one last look before following her husband.

"Close the door behind you," Lucius said sharply to his mother-in-law, "but do it quietly. I don't want Draco to start crying because of you."

Druella did as her son-in-law had ordered.

"I don't think my mother is going to want to see Draco again anytime soon," Narcissa remarked to her husband with a smile. "Thank you, Lucius."

"I didn't like how she was speaking about you or Ara," Lucius replied, gently handing Draco back to his mother. "You both deserve better than that."

Narcissa accepted Draco and held him close to her chest. There was a sad expression on her face, though. It was clear that she was thinking about Ara.

"Would you like me to get you some Sleeping Draught?" Lucius asked Narcissa, his voice now gentle.

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated," Narcissa answered. "I need to be well rested by nighttime because that's when Draco tends to be his most active. He's just like his father already."

Narcissa then smiled fondly at her newborn son.

Lucius could not help but smile as well.


End file.
